Forgotten
by Janette
Summary: Sirius remembers a forgotten aspect of his past after some intresting news from Harry. Its my first fic so r/r!
1. Memory

Sirius Black stood at the opening of his cave and looked out into the gray fog that covered the town of Hogsmead.  
  
'She can't possibly be alive, after all she went through...' he muttered to himself. He sighed and wrinkled his brow in thought.   
  
'When was the last time I saw her...well, that must have been just before I left to Peter's...Voldemort...oh...' he thought aloud. These memories were too painful to think about. But here they were, flooding back to him in vivid colour, forcing their way into his mind, into his thoughts...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
15 years earlier, in a small town close to Godrics Hollow:   
  
Blaire stared at him with a skeptical expression. Sirius attempt to grin, but only came up with a small smile.   
  
'I promise, I won't go do anything stupid...' he said.  
  
'...Like getting yourself killed,' she interrupted.  
  
'Yes like getting myself killed, I'll make sure to avoid that. I'm just going to make sure he's alright, is that okay with you?'   
  
She gave a disapproving glare, but then reluctantly nodded at him. 'Yeah, alright, just don't...don't...don't be yourself and get into trouble, deal?'   
  
Sirius grinned. She was right, he always seemed to get into trouble out of nowhere. It was just something didn't feel quite right. 'Deal, if you promise to stop worrying.'   
  
Blaire nodded and then threw herself on him. 'Just be careful, all right? He could be anywhere. And if Peters not there...'  
  
'Then I'll come back here first, I'll be fine, don't worry! I'll see you in an hour.' He gave her a quick kiss then grabbed his cloak and exited through the door. Blaire sighed and sat down to finish the last of the tea.   
  
Out on the street, Sirius rubbed his hands together, for the cold was bitter. He transformed into his canine form and took of down the narrow alley. He had never quite mastered apparation. As he ran countless thoughts streamed through his head. Something wasn't right. He could sense it, and he knew that if he found Peter the uneasy feeling he had would leave him. AS he ran his breath became shorter and he slowed down to a trot. He had arrived outside a small cottage with a ragged look to it. Peters cottage. Sirius transformed back into his human form and crept silently to the rickety door. He knocked a few times, but no one answered.   
  
'Peter! Peter don't toy with me, I have to talk to you!' he shouted, but still no one answered. Sirius tried the door, and found it open. He stepped into the house and found it empty. Peter was gone. Suddenly Sirius understood. As fast as he could, he changed back into a dog and ran all the way to Godrics Hallow. Consumed by hate and grief, he had forgotten his promise to Blaire. All he cared about now was Lily and James. And Peter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius sniffed. If only he had returned to Blaire, if only he hadn't gone after Peter, if only... There were too many if onlys in his mind. He needed sleep, but if all Harry had told him was true, he had too much to think of.   
  
It was the new term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, and Harry was in his fifth year. Over the summer Voldemort had been spotted at different places and at different times, so his whereabouts were not known entirely. Fudge had not listened to Dumbledores pleas for assistance in the matter of the Dementors, and also had not done anything to ensure that the giants would not join forces with Voldemort. Fortunately, Dumbledore had secretly sent Hagrid and Madam Maxim to the Northern Mountains to extend a hand in friendship, and they were successful.   
  
Sirius still couldn't believe who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was. He thought back to the previous night...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Blaire Falco, Harry are you positive that is her name?' Asked Sirius for the 5th time.   
  
'Absolutely, Sirius are you alright?' Asked Harry in a worried tone. It was the night after the opening feast at Hogwarts and Sirius had come to the Gryffindor common room disguised as a dog. He wanted to make sure that this year's teacher was trustworthier than last years.   
  
Sirius' eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in disbelief. He had thought she had been dead for years now. His heart was filled with hope, and his mind full of possibilities. He smiled to himself. He remembered back to when he first heard her voice, that beautiful voice...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'...Oops! Sorry, are you all right?' said a worried voice. Young Sirius Black had just been knocked over by someone as he was waiting with his friend James Potter to get on the Hogwarts Express. They were both about to start their first year at Hogwarts and both were very excited.   
  
'Hey, watch it!' Said Sirius. He disliked being pushed around. He spun around to see the origin of the voice. What he saw was a girl with long, dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was short-ish and was pretty thin. She had a mischievous smile and playful eyes like Sirius'. 'Oh, hi,' said Sirius, as he blushed furiously.   
  
'Sorry about that, I'm just a huge klutz and wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Blaire Flaco,' said the girl as she extended her hand. Sirius just stared at her dumbly with his mouth slightly open.   
  
'Hey, does your friend here talk or did I just hurt him worse than I thought?' Blaire asked of James. James grinned.  
  
'He's Sirius. Sirius Black. And I'm James Potter. It seems you just did the impossible. Made him shut up,' he said with a smile. 'Nice to meet you, Blaire,' and he took her still extended hand and shook it heartily. Sirius then finally appeared to come to his senses.   
  
'Ya sorry, I was just a little shaken up there. I'm Sirius Black,' he said.   
  
'So I've heard,' said Blaire with an amused look on her face. She took his hand and shook it as well.  
  
'Are you in your first year too?' asked Sirius. She looked about their age.  
  
'Yeah and I don't know anyone! I was so worried that I wouldn't have anyone to talk to on the train ride to Hogwarts,' she said in an exasperated tone.   
  
'You can sit with us!' said Sirius a little too quickly. James raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes. Blaire took the hint and just grinned. She had friends.  
  
'I'd love to. Hey, do you guys know how they're going to do the sorting?' she asked. They chatted for a while longer until it was time for them to board the train. They said goodbye to their families and climbed on together. The three then found an empty compartment and settled in for the long trip to the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'...Sirius? Sirius? Are you all right?' whispered a worried Harry harshly to him. Sirius shook out of his daze and turned to face Harry.   
  
'Yes, I'm fine, its just that...never mind Harry, I have to go somewhere and think...'  
  
'But, this Prof. Falco, is she safe to be around? I mean, she's not insane like...' Harry trailed off.   
  
'No, as long as Blaire is here you're in good hands,' smiled Sirius. 'She would never let anything happen to a Potter,'  
  
'Wha...?' but Sirius had already transformed back into a dog and was on his way out the door before Harry could ask him what he meant.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
A/N Its my first fic so gimme a break, alright? You like the flashback within a flashback? I thought it was cool. Sorry if it was confusing but it's just the first chapter! It'll get better I promise. Please r/r! Oh yeah, I almost forgot the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for everything that I made up, being Blaire (Hey, get the name? I thought it was cute. Blaire, Blair Witch? Get it? Eh? Eh? Ah never mind...) and some other stuff. Like the plot. Oh yeah and I don't own Blair Witch either.  



	2. Past

Blaire muttered under her breath as she shifted through the mass of papers and spell books that cluttered her desk.  
  
'The heck with it,' she thought to herself, and collapsed into the large chair beside her bed. It was very late at night and it had been a long day. She deserved some rest. But she had too much on her mind.   
Such as why she came back. Well, the answer was obvious enough for that. Though her main reason was to protect Harry, part of her knew that she wanted to bring back James. and Sirius. She also knew the only reason she had gotten this job was because of Remus' high recommendation. The fact that she was one of the worlds best Renegade Aurors probably had something to do with it, but Blaire didn't think of that. All she could think of was Sirius. And why he had left and never come back. He was innocent, of course she knew that, but what could she do? She had to talk to Harry, see what he knew and if he knew where Sirius was.   
  
Another thing to think about was Remus. Ah, Remus who was now spending his time at a small apartment in London. He had been in touch, but off and on. She knew that their drifting apart had been mostly her fault, as she was always on the run from death eaters and the ministry or some other danger that was on her tail.   
  
Which brought her to another issue in her life. The ministry. They did not look too kindly on Renegades. Blaire grinned to herself. She still remembered the day when she had had enough...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Blaire,' said Fudge sternly as he patiently took off his glasses. Blaire winced. She knew what was coming.  
  
'You know you have to get clearance with the rest of the Aurors before heading into the Death Eaters territory. It's for your own safety! What if you had been caught? There would have been no one there to help you, or even know where you were! You could have been...' Blaire interrupted his rant.  
  
'But I wasn't! I'm fine! And I knew what I was doing! I got a hot tip from the informant and went on it! It worked, didn't it?' she said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
'Well, yes, but still, you could have been killed!' Blaire started to interrupt again but Fudge held his hand up, demanding silence. 'But nothing. Your young, arrogant...' Blaire's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists, 'and too proud to realize that your not immortal. But since you did get the job done, I'll let it slide. This time. Just get an attitude check and learn to follow orders. Your to check in with Drake every 2 hours your on duty unless you have passage otherwise, is that clear?' said Fudge hotly. By now Blaire's hands were clenched so tight that her knuckles had turned white. Slowly she stood up, with her jaw set and eyes fierce.  
  
'No,' she whispered. 'I will not be told what to do by the man who cannot get the job done himself. And a force that undermines me and prevents me from using all my skills will not control me. I'm good at being an Auror. I'm damn good. But if you cannot see that innocent people are dying and that we are their only hope, then I refuse to work for you. I hereby quit,' said Blaire sternly. Fudge, whose mouth was hanging open and eyes widened quickly regained compositor.  
  
'So be it,' Blaire turned to leave. 'Renegade.' he added harshly. Blaire smiled to herself as she reached for the door handle. She liked the sound of that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blaire laughed out loud. Fudge, what a bumbling idiot.   
  
'Leaving the ministry was the best thing I've ever did.' Blaire said to herself, and returned her thoughts back to Remus.  
  
After James and Lily had died, and Sirius and Peter had left, all Blaire and Remus had were each other. They depended only on each other, and grieved together. That was before Blaire ran, ran from her past and all the people she knew and loved.   
  
She shivered at the thought of what she had done.  
  
'Oh well, I'm back now and ready to confront my past,' she said to herself sternly. Just as she was about to blow out the candle that lit her room, her eyes fell upon what she had been looking for prior to her trip down memory lane.   
  
On the very edge of the desk sat a small picture frame, and within it a picture. It was of 5 people who sat with their arms around one another. Blaire smiled as she held the small picture in her hands, and the group smiled back. That was before life became complicated. That was when you could trust anyone and everyone. That was back in the days of Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Shadow. Blaire smirked yet again. Her nickname was always kept a secret because the guys thought they were 'protecting' her. Blaire sighed and placed down the picture. Those were the days.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N Ah, I know, I know, its boring and not likely but it'll get better! At least I think! I was just introducing the main characters, really that's it! Well, r/r anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for a few things like Blaire and the plot and stuff.  



	3. Childhood

  
'This is it' Thought Blaire. She took a deep breath and collected all her notes. She tucked away the 'Prevention and Protection' textbook into her new black leather bag and heaved it onto her shoulder. She was on her way out the door when she suddenly heard a tapping on her window. Startled, Blaire jumped and all her notes fluttered to the dusty ground. Rolling her eyes and cursing under her breath, she put down her bag and went to open the window. The owl flew in immediately, dropped a note it had been carrying in its beak, then flew off without a sound. Sighing, Blaire examined the thick piece of parchment. It was grayish white and the seal was a black scull.   
  
'Uh oh.' muttered Blaire, as her eyes grew wider. She had gotten threatening letters from Voldemort and his supporters before, but none bearing the dark mark. With shaking hands, Blaire carefully placed the letter on the small wooden desk in the corner of her room, drew out her want and muttered a few words under her breath. She braced herself. She had heard of letters sent by Death Eaters that killed people the instant they opened the letter. Better safe then sorry.   
  
The letter slowly opened, revealing a note with two lines of writing on it, then a signature. Blaire took a step closer to the heavy piece of paper. She gasped as she saw what was written.  
  
You think you are protecting him by being there, but you should really be looking after yourself. Accidents can and will happen.   
  
The Risen Lord Voldemort  
  
As soon as she finished reading the signature, the note burst into flames and burned into nothing in a matter of seconds. Blaire stared at the smoldering ashes until she remembered where she was supposed to be. She glanced at her watch, and found that she was already late. With an exasperated huff, she quickly scrawled what had been written in the note on a piece of loose paper. She would show Dumbledore later. Gathering up her stuff again, Blaire hurried out of her room, mind spinning with questions that she couldn't answer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom:  
  
'Late on her first day, hmm. I do hope this new teacher is better than all the other ones. Except Lupin, of course. What's her name again?' Asked Ron of Harry and Hermione.   
  
They were all seated at a table towards the back of the class. Prof. Falco was already 10 minutes late, and the class was getting restless.   
  
'Blaire Falco,' said Harry immediately. Her name was still fresh in his mind after his chat with Sirius. Harry had sent him an owl questioning his knowledge of this new teacher, but had not yet received a reply.   
  
'I heard she is an old renegade auror, and I can't say that's very comforting. We were suppose to have a real Auror last year and look how that turned out,' said Hermione with a knowing tone.   
  
'What's a renegade Auror?' asked Harry and Ron together. Hermione sighed.   
  
'A Renegade Auror is someone who refuses to work for the ministry and decides to take matters into his or her own hands. They are not looked on to kindly by Fudge, I can tell you that.' she said.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and a thin woman with golden brown hair and dark blue eyes entered. She had a scar on her neck and was wearing bright red robes. She carried a black leather satchel and looked very stressed out at the moment. She set her bag on the desk and sighed. She then glanced up at the rest of the room for the first time, with an amused look on her face.   
  
'Gryffindor 5th years, I presume?' she said with a smile. Almost everyone let out a sigh of relief. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. He looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head. Harry smiled internally. Hermione was scrutinizing Prof. Falco's every move, as if she was going to curse them all any moment.   
  
'Alright class, as most of you no doubt already know, I am Blaire Falco, Professor Falco to you. Or Blaire. I really could care less. Now, I assume everyone has brought their textbooks 'Prevention and Protection'?' She asked. The class nodded in union, and Prof. Falco began class. She was very aware that she was being watched, but she would never have guessed by whom...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N Ah, a cliffhanger, I'm mean;) anyways, Ya its gonna pick up right about now, and I'll have the next part up soon hopefully. Sorry it's so short but I wanna get a move on the next part.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Blaire and the plot.  
  
  



	4. Watchful Eyes

A/N Ooh, I got an Authors Note at the beginning now, I'm getting fancy;) Ya well, this one includes a trip through Blaire and Sirius' past. It's not great, don't get your hopes up. But the next part'll be really good, I promise! Oh ya, Rowena Alana, thank you so much for inspiration! I just finished reading your series and you rule! Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be writing here..Duh...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sirius watched Blaire through the window of her classroom. He knew that she knew he was watching her. She was too experienced not to notice. He had counted on that. Sirius smiled. So beautiful, her eyes, her hands, even her ears held a certain, Sirius searched for a word to correctly describe them, charm, he thought with raised eyebrows. From where he was sitting, uncomfortably on the windowsill, she appeared to be reading out of a book. 'Ironic', he thought to himself. She always had hated books. Sirius again focused on her hands, and he remembered the good old days, just hanging out, getting into lots of trouble. That, of course, was before everything got so complicated. Before they all grew up and faced the horrors of the real world...Sirius shuddered. 'Stop it!' he mentally shook himself. 'Your being stupid. Focus on the positive!' He closed his eyes, and his memory brought him back to the day...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'...We shouldn't be here, you know. We're going to be in so much trouble..' whispered Peter frantically.   
  
'Shut up, Peter. We won't get caught if you shut up.' whispered Sirius.  
He glanced back at James and Blaire. 'Are you guys ready?'   
The two nodded and Blaire grinned maniacally. Sirius grinned back and the group silently and slowly began to descend the staircase. The game plan was to retrieve the map that had been stolen by Filch, which Peter had so valiantly lost on his last trip to the kitchen at midnight.   
  
'Alright Sirius, how the hell are we suppose to pull this off?' asked James with a sigh. Blaire rolled her eyes.  
  
'C'mon James, where's your sense of adventure, don't tell me your losing your touch?' she asked with a smile playing on her lips.   
  
'Besides, we have the advantage of being able to transform, thanks to sir howls-a-lot being 'sick'.' said Sirius optimistically. Blaire and James raised their eyebrows.   
  
'Keep going,' said Blaire, 'and stop talking. Your making a fool of yourself.' James laughed and Peter actually smiled. Sirius rolled his eyes and kept going. They all crept along the hallway underneath James' invisibility cloak. Fitting four people in it had been a challenge but they had managed. It was almost midnight, and the four crept along the carpeted halls of Hogwarts, unseen, but not unheard.   
  
'OWWW! My foot! James you're on my foot!' cried Sirius. Blaire gasped and whapped him on the back of the head. Or tried. She couldn't see him so she missed and hit a nearby lamp instead. It quavered but didn't fall.   
  
'Guy's, c'mon! We're gonna get caught by Filch before we even have the chance to get the map back,' said James in a superior tone of voice.  
  
'Well if you hadn't stepped on my foot...'  
  
'SHUT UP!'  
  
The quartet continued on in silence, until they reached the door of Filch's office. James gave Blaire a little push.  
  
'Ladies first' he whispered into her ear. Blaire's eyes widened and she began to protest, but James and Sirius had already moved behind her.  
  
'My heroes..' she said to herself sarcastically. Bravely, Blaire shuffled up to the tall oak door and grasped the handle. Before she even had a chance to turn it, the door flew open, revealing Peeves.   
  
'Now now now, what naughty wittle person would want to get into this room all alone in the dark, hmmmm?' he said with his evil eyes delighted to cause mischief. Blaire was standing alone (or so it seemed) in the middle of the hallway, and was just about to make a run for it when she thought of something.  
  
'Peeves, what were you doing in Filch's closet?' she asked slyly.  
  
'I's can do whatever I's wants, so now I's wants to go rat on the ickle students!' he said with glee.  
  
'Oh I should have known that you weren't causing mischief,' she said with false disappointment. Peeves eyed her suspiciously.  
  
'I can cause mischief anywhere at anytime, better than you could ever do.'   
  
'Ha! I doubt that. I bet you couldn't steal anything from Filches room.' Blaire said with a smirk.  
  
'NOT TRUE!' exclaimed Peeves, and with that he flew back into the room to find something to steal. Blaire whispered 'run' and off she was, only to run straight into Filche's stomach. Unfortunately, so did Sirius, Peter and James. The three under the cloak fell into a heap on the floor.   
  
'AH HA!' said Filch with a look of glee, and pulled the invisibility cloak. 'Run the other way!' shouted Sirius, and they did. With Filch screaming behind them, Peeves laughing in front of them and all of them in the middle, they flew through the hallway as fast as they could. They finally reached the end.  
  
'Split up!' yelled James. He and Peter ran to the right and Sirius and Blaire ran to the left. Blaire stumbled, but regained her posture quickly, as Sirius grabbed her wrist and pulled her around another corner and through a door. Slamming the door behind them, Sirius and Blaire sat huffing and puffing in the dark for a few minutes. Eventually, they heard Filch pass, cursing under his breath. Blaire smiled. That meant they hadn't found James and Peter yet. When they had both finally caught their breath, their eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting of the room.   
  
'Where are we?' asked Sirius. Looking around, he saw that they were in a large classroom, with dusty desks, chairs, well everything.  
  
'Jeez, Sherlock what does it look like..'   
  
'Well, _I_ don't know, a classroom maybe..'  
  
'OF COURSE IT'S A CLASSROOM!' shouted Blaire. Sirius raised an eyebrow  
  
'Whoa, calm down Blaire...'  
  
'Sorry, sorry, I'm calm. Really.'  
  
'So what are we suppose to do now?' asked Sirius, still gazing around the empty room.  
  
'Maybe...wait here? Duh..'   
  
'Hey, shut up!' Sirius hated it when she teased him. And she knew it, so it increased her drive to point out his stupidity. The room went silent as Blaire grabbed a seat and dusted it off while Sirius looked at the old pictures that covered the walls. A few of them waved and Sirius smiled back at them.  
  
'Soooo...'   
  
'So.'  
  
'What are we going to do about the map?' began Blaire. 'If Filch fingers us we're dead! Literally!'   
  
'Nah, we've gotten out of worse...'  
  
'Yeah...but if you guys hadn't left me standing there, alone!'   
  
'What were we supposed to do? Tear off the cloak 'Hey Filch, Blaire's not alone here, me, James and Peter are here too!'' Sirius ranted.  
  
'All right, all right. That reminds me, what happened to Peter and James?' Sirius shrugged.  
  
'I guess they got away all right. Filch didn't seem too happy when he came by here. OHHHH man,' Sirius stretched, 'I guess we won't be getting back anytime soon...'  
  
'Quitter. We can get outta here easily. We've accomplished much more difficult tasks than this. Up to it?' Said Blaire with the gleam she got in her eye whenever she was up to mischief.   
  
'I'm always up to a challenge.'   
  
'Challenge? what challenge? Sirius, are you telling me you don't think we could do it?' asked Blaire is disbelief.  
  
'Oh no, I'm sure I could do it, no prob. Child's play. It's you that I'm worried about.' provoked Sirius. Blaire opened her mouth and narrowed her eyes and was about to say something when Sirius suddenly covered her mouth and put a hand to his lips. The sound of footsteps coming down the hall quieted their bickering for the moment and they both sat there in silence. Finally Sirius let go of her mouth.   
  
'Eww, you didn't have to slobber all over me Blaire.' Sirius wrinkled his nose.  
  
'Well if you hadn't reached down my throat, I wouldn't have had to slobber all over you!' hissed Blaire back.  
  
'Should we try and get out of here?'  
  
'Well if you don't think I can do it, then why should I bother?' said Blaire sarcastically. Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
'Its just lately you've been off your game. I mean, come on Blaire,' he draped his arm around her shoulders, 'that thing you pulled on Peeves? weak.'  
  
'Alright, bring it on, it worked didn't it?'  
  
'Barely.'  
  
'So you think you're stealthier than me?'  
  
'OH, PUHLEEZ. A herd of wild buffalo is stealthier than you.'  
  
'Care to place a little wager on that?' proposed Blaire.  
  
'Just name the terms.' said Sirius confidentially. He took his arm off her shoulders and sat back down in his chair.  
  
All right, lets see. Last person to get back to the Gryffindor common room has to do the other person's divination homework for the next week.' Said Blaire, pacing back and forth along the length of the class.  
  
'No, not the common room, Filch is probably in there.' Blaire stopped and thought a moment.  
  
'Alright, then the first person to get to my room using the East Southeast passage.' said Blaire, thinking quickly and impressing even herself by remembering the seldom-used passage.   
  
'Deal. But what about Lily, Margaret and Sylvia? won't they kinda notice if we show up suddenly out of the wall?'  
  
'Yeah probably but I know waaay too much to hold against them for them to tell anyone...' she said slyly. This intrigued Sirius. He knew the kind of stuff girls talked about. Blaire had let him in on most of the girl talk around her dorm.   
  
'What can you hold against them? Anything concerning a certain person whose last name begins with a P and end with an R and just so happens to like Lily? Huh? Huh?'  
  
'Nooo, but there is something about a person who's last name begins with a B and ends with a K...she said mysteriously. Sirius scoffed.  
  
'You don't know anything, your bluffing' said Sirius indefinitely.   
  
'Yeah, that's it.' she said and rolled her eyes.   
  
'Alright, now you _have_ to tell me'   
  
'Later. Right now, I believe we have a little bet to take care of.' said Blaire, moving towards the door.  
  
'Ok, ready?' said Sirius with a grin, and joined her. She slowly opened the door and cautiously poked her head out.   
  
'All clear. Set?' she grinned back at him.  
  
'Go!' said Sirius and he was off. Sirius headed to the left, and ran along the transfiguration corridor for a while. He was sure Blaire was following him, but when he glanced back, she was gone. He silently snickered. Amateur, didn't she know the EASTERN hallway was the fastest route to the east-southeast passage. He glanced back again and continued on. Passing through a secret door here, a hidden hallway there. He was sure he was making good time, and he began to make plans on how to gloat about his victory. Relieved that he hadn't seen Filch or Miss Norris yet and that he was only a few turns away from the passage, he slowed his pace a bit. Big mistake.  
  
'Hey...' he said in protest as he saw a streak of dark brown and red fly past him. It was Blaire. Laughing as she passed him, she continued on at top speed, running up ahead until she reached the passage door. She grinned as she saw Sirius, open mouthed and struggling to catch up behind her, and slammed the door behind her.   
  
'Blaire!! Not fair!!' she could here him crying behind her but she didn't care. Full gloating rights and no divination homework for a week! what more could she ask for?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius winced from his perch above the window. Knowing her, the first thing she would say to him would be a snide comment on his stealthiness. Sirius grinned, he would go to her tonight, and hope that she would understand. 'If only Remus was here, he would know what do say' he thought in frustration. Oh well. He shrugged it off, and began his descent from the windowsill. He'd better go get some sleep, because tonight was going to be tiring, physically and emotionally.   
  
A/N Yeah, yeah, I know. It's short and not all that great. But people, please review it anyway cause you know I love to hear from ya! ANYWAYS the next part may take a while cause..well I don't actually have a good excuse. I guess I'm just lazy. Love ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff that I made up. I don't have any money anyway so there's no point in suing me.  



End file.
